


Wspomnienie

by VioletteLaurent



Series: Poems of Violette [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetic, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteLaurent/pseuds/VioletteLaurent
Summary: Tytuł: WspomnienieAutor: VioletteOstrzeżenia: brakCzas powstania: 21.03.2016





	Wspomnienie

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: Wspomnienie  
> Autor: Violette  
> Ostrzeżenia: brak  
> Czas powstania: 21.03.2016

**Wspomnienie**

Pamiętam:

setne dni usłane krwistymi różami,

wietrzne chwile na wysokościach

poczerniałe jesienne połacie,

jaśniejący blaskiem szept,

orleański krzyk

i porażkę Delfina.

 

Pamiętam:

chłodny ciężar żelaza,

delikatność galopującej grzywy,

walczący z wichrami proporzec,

i siebie 

w glorii chwały

pod ciosami spisanych prawd.

 

Spalono mnie.

Całą.

 

Skórę nietkniętą namiętnym dotykiem,

włosy iskrzące niewinną nadzieją,

oczy patrzące w Nieskończoność

i serce do końca niezmienione.

 

Całą d'Arc.


End file.
